


Where Do You Sit?

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Mutual Pining, No Endgame, Romance, Sharing a Bed, everyone lives in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: Inspired by this prompt:   Bucky/Darcy prompt: "speaking of chairs, your face looks like a fun place to sit"  given to me by @thatgirlkei.





	Where Do You Sit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirl_kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_kei/gifts).



 

 

Darcy was slightly tipsy.  No, Darcy was very tipsy.  She might have over done it just a little, but the champagne was flowing, and it was top shelf.  When Tony threw a party he went all out, especially when it was for a friend. Today was Hawkeye’s birthday.  Or so Tony had insisted at any rate.  Clint was keeping quiet on exactly how old he was, and Tony seemed sworn to secrecy.  The birthday boy himself, was hanging upside down playing darts with Sam and Rhodey.  

 

The grand room was decked out with streamers, there was some famous DJ handling the music and the space was bursting with party-goers. Mostly SI and Shield people that had worked with Clint for years.  Of course, Darcy knew the majority of them from her own work with Jane and through living at the Tower.  She’d been twirled around the dance floor by more than one eager man intent on taking her to bed, but she’d squished the idea for them fairly quickly.  

Steve had asked her to dance at one point, but she hadn’t the nerve to actually enquire where his erstwhile friend might be.  He had been conspicuously absent tonight.  It was a waste of a new dress and the killer heels she knew made her legs look like they went on for days.  

She looked around again for the umpteenth time, hoping to spot Barnes, but if he was here, he was hiding pretty well.  Sidling up to Jane, she lent a head on her friend’s shoulder and sighed.

“Darcy, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Janie, I’m just feeling floaty.”

Jane wrapped an arm around her and swayed to the music, the two women just taking a moment to be silly.  Across the room Thor’s deep voice boomed and called for Jane.  Giving her friend a grin and pushing her towards the Thunder God, Darcy laughed and told her to go have fun.  She swayed slightly and then decided some water was in order, before she fell over.

 

The party had been in full swing for hours now.  She hadn’t meant to get this drunk but she’d knocked a few back almost as soon as she had arrived, trying to steel her nerves. She knew he was going to be here, she had overheard him and Steve talking in the cafeteria on Wednesday.  The longer it took for hm to show up though, the more she drank to ease her sorrows.  Ugh, she really, really, liked him. They’d had maybe four interactions and each time Darcy had walked away, knickers soaked though and with the biggest grin on her face.  He flirted like a pro, had all the best lines and the way he looked at her?  His mouth curling into that lazy, come fuck me grin, and made her weak at the knees?   Oh, he knew what he was doing, eyes twinkling with mischief, but other than that, nada. He hadn’t even asked her out for coffee. God, she had it bad for him.  Even Jane had noticed and made a crack about love at first sight.  She had scoffed at that of course but in the dark she had admitted to herself that maybe, just maybe, she was just a little bit in love with Bucky Barnes.

For the next few hours she mingled, dance and chatted with people, even at one point having a little fun dancing with Natasha while Tony, Clint and Steve had watched, the two women, teasing them and trash talking them the whole time, that had been fun, but now she just felt dizzy and a little disappointed.  She still hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Bucky Barnes.

God the man made her dizzy with desire.  The first time they met she had been running from Clint and had barrelled into him.  He’d caught her before she fell over and clipped Clint so hard in the jaw he’d fallen on his ass.  Even lectured bird brain about playing nice with dame’s and told him off for chasing her in the hall ways.

She flops down on the couch and Jane lines up some shots for them.  She really shouldn’t have anymore of she won’t be getting anywhere on her own, but she’s too frustrated to care.

Of course that’s when Sargent McHottie enters the room. She nearly chokes on the tequila, but managed to swallow as he makes his way over and takes a seat beside her.

“Having a good night Doll?”

“I am now!”  

Bucky grins at her sass and winks at her, enjoying watching the blush flooding across her cheeks.  He’d been running late the whole day and had had to deal with a problem down in security that had ended up lasting hours.  He’d been planning to get here early enough to get a few dances with the prettiest girl he’d ever met, but time and life seemed to be conspiring against him.  Every time he’s thought he could get her alone long enough to ask her out, someone had interrupted. Now he’s here and happy to see her at last, but she’s three sheets to wind and apparently, a handsy dunk.

Darcy is just so happy that he’s there ad just drunk enough that she doesn’t care what anyone thinks.  She crawls over and into his lap and pulls his arms around her.

“I missed you!”

“You did?”  he asks her, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

“I sure did, you were meant to be here, to admire my dress.  Do you like it?”

“It’s a fine dress doll, nearly pretty enough to do you justice.”

“Are you telling me I’m pretty Bucky-bear?”

“Doll, you know I am.  Prettiest girl in the world.”

Darcy snuggles in and enjoys the warm sensation of his hand on her hip through the thin satin.  

Another hour goes by quickly and most people have drifted off or left.  Jane is carried off by a cheerful Thor who gives Bucky a pointed look of warning before taking Jane back to their apartment.  In spite of Darcy’s protests, he convinces her to go home and sleep it off. All he had to do was promise to tuck her in and she folds like a fan.

Darcy swayed dangerously as they made their way down, Bucky shaking his head at her antics as she wobbled on a pair of heels he thought made her legs look gorgeous.  

What little movement there was in the elevator seemed to take the last of her balance and Bucky swung her up in his arms, taking the time to enjoy the way she melted into him.  She was half asleep by the time they got into her apartment and he flicked the light switch and then stood there, staring at the room.  Other than a small low coffee table there wasn’t a piece of furniture to be seen.  

 “Darcy?”

“Yup?”

“Does you apartment always look like this?”

“Yes.”

“But, where do you sit, there’s no chairs?”

“Oh, who needs chairs.  I have a bean bag.”

“There’s not even a chair at your dining table”

“Hmm?  Oh, Thor broke both of them with his hammer when he and Jane were doing an experiment last week.  Hey, Bucky?”

“Yes, Doll?”

“Speaking of chairs, your face looks like a fun place to sit.”

Bucky wants to groan, Darcy is still held up in his arms and she’s grinning at him and wiggling her eye brows, it’s the most adorable thing he’s seen in his life.  He can feel the blush heat up his cheeks, he knows she’s serious even if the words have been delivered with just the right amount of sass to count as a joke. If he didn’t have his arms full he’d have been hard pressed not to scrub a hand over his face to hide the bashful grin that broke out.  

Darcy’s own smile widened at the way he crumbled at her line.  God, she’d been saving that come on for years!  

“Doll, the only place you’re going to be sitting tonight is in bed, alone.”

Darcy pouted.  

“But I want you to stay!”

“Doll..”

Darcy scrunched her fingers into his hair and gave an experimental tug.  

“Bed.”  She insisted, peppering his jaw with tiny kisses. 

Bucky felt his resolve crumbling and kissed her forehead.

“Alright, I’ll stay.  But you need to get changed, and no funny business!”

“And a kiss goodnight?”  She asks eagerly, big blue yes round and pleading.

“And a kiss goodnight.”  He agrees, he might be a gentleman but he’s not turning down a kiss from her when the thought makes her looks so happy.

It’s not long before she’s changed and flopped down on the bed.  Bucky does his best to tuck her in, but she complains of being too warm and kicks the covers off like a three year old.  He kicks off his boots and jeans to climbs in beside her, hyper aware of every movement she makes.  

 With a sigh he lifts his arm, smiling, as she scoots under it quickly and lays her head on his chest.  He thinks she’s almost a sleep when her voice whispers out in the dark.

 “Bucky?”

 “Yes, Doll?”

 “Did you forget to give me a kiss?

Bucky grins down at her, almost snorting at the hopeful look on her face and relents.  Kissing Darcy turns out to be much different than he though.  She surges up against his mouth and takes control before he can even blink, her body pressing into his then slithering until she was on top, his hands somehow pinned down by hers.  She kisses like she means to devour him, he forgets why he shouldn’t and returns the kiss, slowly regaining control as he holds her, one hand escaping her hold and running under her tank top, skimming over smooth skin.  

It turns from excessively friendly to steamy hot in a seconds.  He uses all the little tricks he’s ever learned to tease and direct her, trying to slow her down, but she’s like a force of nature.  Nothing could deter her once she’d chosen a path.

Darcy leans into the kiss, enjoying every second, every feeling as he tongue assaults her mouth, his teeth catching her lip, nibbling and sucking and altogether turning her insides to mush.  

She can feel herself sobering up as everything comes into focus.  She wants him, badly, but he’s never going to go all the way tonight and she loved him for it.  

Reluctantly she slows the kiss till it’s returned to a gentle meeting of lips, each of them exploring the other until she beaks away, huffing a little breath.

 “Coffee and breakfast.”  She tells him seriously.

“Is that a date sweetheart?”

“Yes, it is, and so is lunch and dinner and if we get through all three, then tomorrow night I can have my wicked way with you.”

He blinks for a few moments trying to take it in.

“Three dates, huh?”

“Yup, that way I’m not breaking Jane’s three dates before sex rule.”

He’s lost for words.  Sure he’s used to people being blunter now about what they want but this is the first time anyone had done it quiet to obviously.

 Darcy settles back beside him and snuggles in as he processes her words, she’s pretty sure she struck him dumb.

 “Where do you want to go to dinner?”

 “Lets have dinner here and the we can have desert right after.”

 “You’re gonna be the death of me Doll.”

 “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.”

 She yawns and starts to drift a little, his metal hands trailing up and down her back.

 “Bucky?”  she ask sleepily.

 “Hmmmm?”

 “I’m going to enjoy sitting on your face.”

 “Doll, you’re a brat.”

 Darcy smiles and closes her eyes.  Tomorrow was going to be an excellent day.

 

 

 


End file.
